A New Era
by The Scarlet Force
Summary: Hyrule has fallen to Ganondorf. After the disappearance of her brother, Zelda knows that her scared people will be looking to her for protection. Knowing this, Ganondorf concocted a scheme to keep the people of Hyrule in line by having Princess Zelda by his side through blackmail. However, he didn't expect the following events...
1. Preface

Preface

The salmon colored sky faded away into the dark clutches of the night. The ghost of light seemed to only linger above the horizon, proudly held by the moon. As oppose to the night before, the glaze of shimmering stars was replaced by ribbons of clouds. The lake's reflection seemed significantly duller than the glass-like state it once had been not an hour ago. Tree branches loomed over each other as though they were battling for dominance.

Fog began to crawl in from the darkened forest and tumbled over itself like an avalanche of mist. In Hyrule, such ominous sights were scarce. Tonight was like a sickness to an otherwise peaceful, joyous community. The unpropitious night didn't escape the mind of the restless princess, peering out a stain-glassed window, desperate for a clearer view.

The young princess knew she shouldn't have been out of her bed, but the warmth and plushness of her mattress supplied her with no comfort tonight. The moonlight had just reached her window, but she still felt as though she was in the presence of a monster in the dark.

 _Monster._

The second the word crossed her mind, the little girl gasped and leapt away from her window. Her blue eyes scanned her room as though she were expecting a beast from the black abyss of the corners of her bedchamber to step into the light. She held herself and began to run for her door. As soon as her small hand reached for the knob, she practically turned and threw herself out the door at the exact same time. A wave of relief washed over her as she felt the glow of the corridor lanterns.

"Father?" She weakly whimpered, fumbling with her nightgown. Her legs were still too short for her own attire. She stubbornly grasped the fabric and hoisted her dress up so she could fumble forward. She knew he was discussing political matters with a "friend," but she couldn't help herself; she needed a hand to tuck her in other than the servants.

After a few careful strides, she managed to tiptoe her way to a staircase that would take her down to the Great Hall. The cold stones sent shivers up her spine, so she quickened her pace. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, she could see the entrance to the Great Hall which was now illuminated by an orange glow.

She could hear voices over the crackle of the fire. The young princess didn't know whether to smile because she had finally reached the safety of her father, or be wary that she would now have to face a stranger as well. However, she figured that any friend of her father's would be a trustworthy person.

Carefully, she tiptoed down the corridor until she was right at the archway. A light smile crossed her thin lips as she saw her father sitting at his grand desk, across from the fireplace. Despite finding the man she had been looking for, she couldn't help but notice the other man in the room.

This one had just stood to his feet from an arm chair and made heavy strides over to the mantle. He placed a hand on the smooth stone bordering the only source of warmth. His blood-orange hair sank down the back of his neck, and slicked back in such a way that it wouldn't get in his way. His thick brows were pulled down in a hard line, parallel to his narrow eyes that nearly reflected the firelight. There was a hint of red stubble lining his face. What struck the princess completely off-guard was his size; this had to be the tallest man she had ever seen! His broad shoulders and strong stance made him appear as though he were a human brick wall, standing at about 7'6".

"King Daltus," The larger man began. His voice startled the girl; it was a voice that demanded authority. This stranger's voice was smooth and alluring, but was as strong as the winter wind that blew through the tree tops. If she hadn't known any better, she would've believed that the Goddesses themselves have gifted him with this voice to turn calmest man's blood cold. "we are a proud people, so I'm sure you can understand that my presence isn't because of a simple draft or lack of sustenance. We require the western land in order to maintain balance and peace between your society and my own."

"I'm afraid I don't understand how you - " The king stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes suddenly fixed on his daughter. "Zelda?"

Princess Zelda grinned at her father, blushing. She glanced over at the large man who was now drawing his own attention to the new arrival.

"Hello, father." Zelda greeted, lovingly. She took a shy step forward into the light as her father stood from his chair to meet her.

"My dear," He began, chuckling while taking a few strides to meet her. He knelt down, and placed a hand on either shoulder. "is something the matter? You should be asleep."

Instead of answering the question, Zelda gave an inquisitive look at the goliath standing by the fireplace. The smile faded from her mouth as she now felt his eyes on her. Daltus met her gaze, and gave a halfhearted laugh.

"Oh, don't be afraid, little one." Her father replied, patting her small cheek. "I haven't introduced you to this man. My sweet princess, given the _circumstances_ , I would now like to introduce you to the King of Gerudo Valley."

Zelda's curious eyes fell back to the stranger. She grew wary the longer she stared at him; he didn't smile nor offer a welcoming aura. His skin was a grayish green color, similar to that of a crocodile.

"Pleasure to meet you." She managed, giving him a small, clumsy curtsy.

A small smile grew on his lips, but that only sent a shiver down her spine.

"Such a polite young lady." He mused in a deep voice. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting?"

"King Ganondorf," Daltus addressed him by his name. "I'd like for you to meet my daughter, Princess Zelda."

Ganondorf's smile twitched, but didn't fade. He gave a low bow, but never lowered his eyes.

"I'm honored." Ganondorf murmured. Zelda couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something empty in his words. "She's quite beautiful. Her mother must've been a sublime woman."

"Indeed, she was sublime." The king replied, allowing a hint of sadness leak into his words. He drew his attention back to his daughter. "Was there something you wanted, love?"

Zelda allowed one of her hands entangle itself in her oak tresses before muttering a few words about how she had grown scared of her own room. Daltus chuckled, and stroked her small arms.

"I have to finish this discussion with King Ganondorf," He replied, calmly. "so how about I find you someone who'll stay in your chambers with you until you fall asleep?"

Zelda gave a sheepish smile, but nodded in agreement. Her father stroked her cheek with his thumb one last time before exiting the room. Now alone with the stranger, Zelda's cheeks burned red. She twisted her hair even harder and bit her lip. She didn't bother to try to conceal the fact that she was shamelessly staring at the man before her.

Ganondorf frowned and stared into the fire. His muscular build became more pronounced as the light of the fire outlined his every feature and dent in his armor and skin.

"Your father is a smart man." He piped up after a few moments of awkward silence. "I can only imagine that a lovely young lady, such as yourself, is equally intelligent."

Zelda furrowed her brows.

"Intelligent?" She queried, taking a cautious step towards the towering man.

A smile crossed his lips again as his smoldering eyes met hers.

"Yes." He simply replied. "How many years have you?"

"Eight." Zelda chirped, rocking on her heels. "My brother is next in line for the thrown. He has twelve years. How old are _you_?"

"Older than most." Ganondorf chuckled. The sound of his laughter crackled and popped like the flames that grew and stretched in the fireplace. Zelda didn't understand his reaction, but Ganondorf seemed to be making it clear that he wasn't going to let her in on the joke. He appeared to be significantly younger than her father, but certainly older than herself.

"How long have you known my father?" She queried, taking a few careful strides towards the guest. She cocked her head to the side, both because she was curious, and because it was hard for her to see his face without making some adjustments. The armor he wore didn't make seeing him any easier.

"You're a very curious child," He mused, allowing a crooked smile to cross his face. "Yet you are the bearer of wisdom."

Zelda smiled at his response. "I suppose."

King Ganondorf carefully lowered himself so he could kneel to see the small princess at a more appropriate angle. He rested an armor-clad forearm on his knee as he greeted her on a more personal level. At this point, Zelda could see his face a bit more clearly. His fiery hair encircled his face like a lion's mane, highlighting his darkened face. The shadows outlining his eyes revealed two golden orbs reflecting her own face.

Absentmindedly, she reached a hand out and touched a few of his locks. He rumbled a small laugh. Just as soon as he realized what he was doing, his lips curled downward and he glanced away. Zelda took note of his behavior, but she also noted that he didn't recoil.

"A _very_ curious child." He repeated, rolling his eyes.

"I like your hair." The young princess murmured, petting his hair. Her small hands began to separate a few bunches of hair from the rest of the mane, and started to braid the pieces. "Can I play with it?"

"I believe it's a little late to ask for permission." Ganondorf mumbled, quirking a brow. However, he tolerated the child's meddling, and rested his chin on his fist. A smile flickered on his face for just a split second. To Zelda, it seemed like he was focusing on something but kept getting distracted. "Eight years?"

"Yes, sir." The young princess chirped, politely. A shiver ran up her spine when he asked.

"You're very young." He noted, emptily. His eyes lulled as though he were in deep thought.

"Perhaps to you." Zelda giggled, trying to ease the tension. However, something about the way he murmured his thoughts made her feel like something was amiss. It was as though her appearance had stopped him from fulfilling a task. Be that as it may, she knew she couldn't bestow judgement upon someone of whom she could only assume was innocent. "Does my age bother you?"

He blinked as though he were coming out of a trance, and his eyes focused on the small being.

"No." He grunted, clipping her chin with his large hand. "I must've forgotten your father had a child."

" _Children_." Zelda corrected.

Ganondorf paused before giving a small unintelligible rumble. The princess uneasily brought her eyes back to her handiwork. She was about to tie the braid with a ribbon she had in her own hair before she was stopped by a much larger hand, clasping her tiny one.

"Don't." Ganondorf grumbled. Zelda blinked at his response, causing him to remove his hand. "I'm certain it can hold its own."

"Yes, sir." Zelda murmured. That's when she took a closer look at the hand that had once clasped her own. "Your hands are so much larger than mine!"

Ganondorf frowned, looking at one hand. "I suppose it is."

Without thinking, Zelda gingerly tugged at his hand and placed her hand in his to get a better measurement. Her eyes bulged as she saw that her fingers just reached the edges of his palms.

Ganondorf chuckled at her response before recoiling his hand.

"In the Gerudo Valley," He started. "You would be called 'Zewaųni Žų Fípsme Do.' That means -"

"Brunette girl of small body." Zelda interjected.

Ganondorf's brows nearly shot into his widow's peak.

"You speak Gerudo?" He stated it more as a fact than as a question.

Zelda nodded and folded her hands in front of her. "Müs Egra." She replied in his native tongue, saying " _not a lot._ "

" _Swank._ " He mused. When she cocked her head to the side, a small smile spread across his face. "Impressive, I mean."

"Princess Zelda?" A voice from behind her chimed.

The young princess turned away from the large guest. Impa, her nursemaid, stood in the archway, patiently. Zelda gave her a polite smile and took a few cautious steps towards her. Her father emerged from behind Impa with a pleasant smile. This was when Zelda took notice of the bags under her father's eyes and the grayish pigment of his skin. He looked stressed.

"Beautiful Zelda," Her father sighed, softly. "Impa will stay with you until you can fall asleep."

"No monster in this entire world will harm you." Impa assured Zelda, offering her elbow.

Zelda smiled, warmly, and reached a small hand up to link around Impa's dainty, mature elbow. She glanced over her shoulder to see the guest one last time. By this time, he had gotten to his feet and stared after her, almost regrettably. She watched as his hand went to the braid she had made in his hair, and started to pull it apart. Her eyes fell to her feet in disappointment. She reckoned that Ganondorf probably thought that such a petty thing as a braid a child made for him served him no purpose, and deemed it unnecessary to keep around.

"Now," She heard her father continue. "we can aid you in other ways, but the land must remain Hylian. Especially since you're asking for a huge piece of land that's highly populated."

Hearing this, Zelda dropped Impa's arm and scampered back into the Great Hall.

"Princess!" Impa protested, turning on a heel to try to catch the runaway.

"Why would you want our land?" The young girl asked without thinking. The two occupants of the room turned to the girl in disbelief.

"Zelda," Her father spoke in a precarious tone. "you should be headed back to your chambers."

"Father, is their land dying?" She asked, worriedly.

Ganondorf snorted as if to say "what a childish question."

"No, Zelda." Daltus replied, sternly. "The land is not dying, I assure you."

"Is the population rising at a dangerous rate?" She questioned.

"No." Daltus snapped. "That's why my friend is here, negotiating."

"There's no need to negotiate if he has all of the land needed." The young princess argued. Her eyes flickered to the man by the fireplace. He glowered at her and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I believe that's not the concern of a tiny child." He growled, flashing his gold eyes.

"But Hyrule is home to so many. Would you remove them from their homes?" Zelda asked, angrily.

Ganondorf smirked at the small girl. "Perhaps."

Daltus stared at Ganondorf in confusion. "You would?"

"If the land becomes part of Gerudo property," Ganondorf continued to explain. "then perhaps some will have to leave to make room for some of our people."

"We'd welcome your people, sir." Zelda assured Ganondorf. "Why would you require the ownership of the land?"

"Why, indeed." Daltus murmured, placing a hand to his chin. "I can't imagine you would want to change the land too much in the first place."

"Aye." Ganondorf muttered, sparing a glance at the king. "So what would be the harm?"

"We could provide you with new lodging and farmland, if that would help." Daltus bargained. "But removing hylians from their _homes_ , Ganondorf… That's unreasonable."

Ganondorf scowled. "Can you not provide them with different lodging?"

Zelda stared at the man in disbelief. "That's rude."

"Impa!" Daltus snapped, allowing his eyes to focus on the woman behind Zelda. "If you don't remove Zelda from this room right now-"

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Impa stammered. Despite the fact that Zelda didn't protest, Impa still felt the need to pick up the little girl and carry her away.

Zelda's mouth had gone dry. This was the first time that she had ever had the thought that the land could be lost. Of course, she wouldn't mind if her father agreed to hand over some land to Ganondorf if Ganondorf would be willing to have the occupants keep their homes. However, something about the man her father was negotiating with told her that he had more sinister intentions.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I.

The sky was shrouded by a thick coat of ash. It has been a few weeks since Ganondorf had conquered Hyrule, but the air still reeked of fresh debris and the sweat of defeated warriors. These scents haunted Zelda's nightmares for ten years, but they stank of something fowler than she could've possibly imagined, in reality.

 _Ten years._ She bitterly laughed to herself.

She knew this would happen, but damn it all if she wasn't going to fight. Link…her _hero_ … had disappeared into the night, and was presumed dead by the princess. She had been trying to hide from the Gerudo warriors, but her capture was inevitable, in her mind. She glared at the black stain that marked the skin over her heart. To some, it appeared to be an ink stain. However, she knew that it was a powerful mark that prevented her from using her magic.

Her cuffed wrists were starting to bruise and burn from all of the tug and pull the Gerudo woman in front of her gave. Zelda kept her gaze low, afraid of what she might see. She didn't know what she feared more: the corpses of those who fought for her _still_ being swept up in wheelbarrows, or the traitors standing by to jeer at her. She couldn't believe that some of her own people would betray her, but she understood that some were scared and wanted to live.

Others, however, were planning this attack right alongside Ganondorf. The battle went on for months. The Hylians put up a fight that would impress even the Goddesses, but it wasn't enough. Zelda couldn't be sure what it was that had them subdued. After the murder of her father, Zelda had to struggle to keep one step ahead of the King of Evil. Despite her efforts, he was always on her tail. Now, he had conquered their kingdom, and she has to live knowing that she had failed her people. She couldn't help but wonder if her brother could've done a better job.

 _My dear brother, Marlius…_ Her mind saddened at the thought. She remembered the night well. She had just turned nine years old. Her father, once again, couldn't celebrate her birthday with her. He had another meeting downstairs. She sat on her bed with her head in her hands when she heard shrieks from down the corridor.

 _"_ _Master Marlius!"_ _A voice cried._ _"King Daltus! Your highness! Prince Marlius is gone!"_

Even after all of these years with no trace of Marlius, Zelda somehow knew Ganondorf was behind it. She never had proof. The only sign that Marlius had ever existed were the memories he left behind in Zelda's mind.

 _Perhaps not for long._ The dark thought brought her comfort as she imagined the Gerudo King would want her executed. She shook her head, removing that thought. If he wanted her dead, she would've been by now.

Her captor brought her to a jerked halt. Zelda stumbled forward, nearly bumping into the dark-skinned woman. The Gerudo woman's fiery locks almost brushed against her skin. This abrupt action made her aware of where she was: her castle. Correction. _Lord Ganondorf's_ castle. The Gerudo woman pounded on the door.

As if responding to her touch, the door opened at a painfully slow rate.

"Ah, Nabooru," A familiar voice purred from inside. Zelda repressed a groan. "Enter."

Nabooru bowed her head, and tugged on Zelda's shackles. Zelda winced, but she refused to make a sound and give the Dark Lord any sense of pleasure. Zelda lowered her gaze again, dreading to see what her castle had become. She heard a few murmurs and cackles, but the only thing louder than her heartbeat was the sound of her own footsteps echoing off of the walls.

"I've awaited this meeting for a while." The voice chuckled, darkly.

Nabooru stopped and stepped to the side so her master could get a better look at his prisoner. Zelda reluctantly forced herself to bring her gaze to Ganondorf's level. Over the years, his hair had grown in such a way that he looked more like a lion. His facial hair grew just enough to be noticeable, but not long enough to get in the way. Despite his sinister demeanor, he was still an effulgent man. It was as though he hadn't aged a day. The biggest difference now was that he sat upon a throne that should've been her brother's.

"At a loss for words?" He asked. He couldn't help but gloat. "I would've expected you to have a few choice words."

Smirking, Zelda could only think of one appropriate response.

"Tif Žų Nrekana." Zelda purred, meeting his eyes.

Nabooru cracked a reluctant smile, but the Dark Lord was less than impressed. He scowled at his prisoner and placed a hand on his knee.

"You may say I'm _king_ of _nothing_ ," He growled, leaning forward. "but I can assure you that I will demonstrate my power."

"The ones loyal to Hyrule will not bow to you." Zelda retorted. "You have only killed a small portion of my people, and an even _smaller_ amount betrayed Hyrule. There will be rebellions, and you won't be able to control them unless you want to kill all of your 'subjects.'"

"You're in good spirits." Ganondorf chuckled, raising a brow. "I have no doubts that there will be rebellions, but I have no intention of shedding any more blood. Though, I must admit, I don't believe they will be 'your people.' They will be, as you have said, my subjects."

Zelda paled. Ganondorf was, once again, one more step ahead.

"I don't suppose you would care to share your intentions." Zelda murmured. She choked on her own breath.

"Why, of course I will share my plans, dear _princess_." He mused, tauntingly. "How can I resist? It's not like you're in any position to stop me. Nor your _hero._ "

Zelda's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Link. She knew it; her hero had fallen to Ganondorf. Her face went numb. She lightly scratched her own wrists, trying to think about any pain other than the throbbing in her chest.

"T-then…do tell." Zelda stammered, repressing a few tears.

Ganondorf leaned back in his throne, allowing his eyes to roam up and down Zelda's body. He watched as she almost seemed to tremble with anger, fear, and sadness. He had never seen her so…helpless.

"I've never had the opportunity to take a closer look at your mature self." Ganon thought aloud. "Ten years of being present in your life has shown me that you're still nothing more than a zewaųni žų fípsme do. Except you're much more foolish."

"I have merely asked of the plans you have offered to tell." Zelda stated, swallowing her fear. "As you can imagine, it's hard to be civil towards you. I would appreciate - "

"You're in no position to present your desires." Ganondorf snarled, narrowing his eyes. The black stain over Zelda's heart began to burn. She hissed in discomfort. "I can make your… _stay_ with me significantly more painful."

"Arbitrary reasoning." Zelda tried to growl, but her mouth was still clenched from her own wincing. "Why would I expect anything different from a dictator?"

The stain's burning began to grow the more she spoke.

"Mind your insolent tongue." Ganondorf warned. "I'm not the one who suffers from your insults. It's a little _interesting_ how that works, I presume you realize."

Reluctantly, Zelda forced herself to bow her head. "Forgive my crude behavior."

Ganon smirked before the pain in her chest started to ease. "That black spot on your chest is a little piece of magic I picked up from your father. It's quite possibly the only thing that man contributed to my life. He referred to it as a 'blood block,' because it disables every bit of energy that flows through your blood."

Zelda didn't care about the last part of his spiel. She stopped listening after the mention of her father.

"That man contributed nothing to you," Zelda repeated, venomously. "except for the aid he supplied to your people, the shelter we shared with you, the food we gave, the magic we shared, the land that you _stole_ \- "

" _Enough_!" Ganondorf bellowed, jumping to his feet.

Zelda recoiled, repressing the urge to shield herself with her own hands. She prepared herself for her chest to explode with pain. She inhaled one last painful gasp, awaiting her punishment. After a few moments, she exhaled her shaky breath. She blinked in disbelief.

"What?" She asked. Ganondorf's lips twitched at her response. "No punishment?"

"Not _that_ way." Ganondorf made a gesture towards his second in command. Nabooru muttered something in Gerudo before following Ganondorf's order. To Zelda's surprise, Nabooru released the leash that attached herself to Zelda, but Zelda's guess was that Nabooru wasn't worried about her escaping when there were guards everywhere. Quickly, the slender yet muscular woman exited the room. "I know you'd sooner die than hold your tongue."

Zelda swallowed, painfully. Her throat felt raw, but she didn't have much time to worry about that.

"So what will you inflict?" She forced herself to ask, though barely audible. She stared at him, worrying about his mendacious, momentary serenity.

"Well," Ganondorf purred, allowing a satisfied smile to appear. His golden eyes flared with excitement as he saw her tremble before him. "perhaps this will give you a bit of relief."

Zelda's head snapped back up, frowning in confusion. "I'm sorry?" Just as she uttered those words, Nabooru reentered the room dragging something behind her. Zelda narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look at the large lump she dragged; it looked like a brown and grey lump of limbs. The closer Nabooru brought the thing, the more horrified Zelda became.

 _A person!_ Zelda inwardly screamed.

She could see the person's small appendages that she could only imagine were their fingers. The person's arms were limp and covered with a thick layer of grime. Their pointed ears almost seemed to droop, and one of them seemed to have been sliced open. They were half-naked, and Zelda could see their strong pectorals. At this point, she could see it was a male. His entire body was covered in sweat and a few scars that looked like they came from some sort of dagger. However, those cuts looked old. Aside from his ear and the amount of filth that was painted on his body, the only thing wrong with him was his obvious malnourishment. The smell he reeked was detestable.

"Oh, Goddesses, have mercy!" Zelda gasped as his face came roughly into view. "Link!"

Nabooru dropped Link onto the ground like a sack of meat. To Zelda's relief, Link groaned. So far, that was the only indication given that he was alive. Zelda attempted to run towards him, but Nabooru gave her a warning look. Zelda could tell Nabooru didn't enjoy tormenting Link, but remained loyal to her commander. Other Gerudo warriors began to chuckle at Zelda's pitiful attempt to comfort her friend, but were silenced by Ganondorf's hand.

"For all intents and purposes," Ganondorf spoke after a few torturous moments. He lowered his hand once he felt he had the room's attention. "I have decided to keep the boy alive."

Tears welled in Zelda's eyes. She lowered her face towards her shoulder. She refused to allow that tyrant see her cry.

"Thank you." She managed to say, happy that her voice didn't reveal her despair. "You are doing me a service by doing so."

" _Ha!_ " Ganondorf's voice boomed, causing Zelda to jolt back in surprise. A grin stretched across his face as though he were told the funniest joke in the entire world. "I find it astounding that you would say such a phrase because, believe it or not, _you_ will be doing _me_ a service as long as I keep him alive."

"Pardon?" Zelda's lips mouthed the word, but barely a whisper emerged from her throat. Her hands trembled, rattling her cuffs.

At this point, Link managed to roll himself onto his back. He heaved a large breath as he curled his hands into fists. This didn't go unnoticed by the baleful king.

"He's barely alive, I must admit." Ganondorf snorted. "However, he's alive nonetheless. He will live a more… _suitable_ life if you do as I say."

Zelda's heart skipped a beat. She took a deep breath and stood before the king as though she was accepting her own execution. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ganondorf purred, seating himself. "You've said it yourself: there will be rebellions, to which I have replied that _I_ have no intention of causing anymore loss of life. Enough lives have been taken. Even as my own enemy lies before me in an undignified heap, I have no intention of killing him."

Link turned his head towards Zelda. His eyelids were clearly weighing down on him, but there was a determined shine resting on his pupils. He looked like he was trying to say something, but the only thing that escaped passed his teeth was his own breath.

"Why have you done this to him, if not to kill him?" Zelda whimpered. Her lips curled back into a snarl. "How can you be so heartless? If you don't intend to kill him, then please - "

"Nabooru." Ganondorf cut Zelda off.

Before Zelda could register what was happening, Nabooru straddled Link and placed her hands on his throat. Link's hands shot to his throat, but he was clearly to feeble to fight back.

"Stop!" Zelda couldn't control her cry. A tear rolled down her face. She bolted towards Link, but suddenly found herself being thrown on the floor. She felt the cold marble against her tender cheek and the subtle throb of her entire left side. She cringed as the searing pain of her injuries from the unforgiving floor crept into her mind. Then, another pain bubbled to the surface; her wrists felt as though they were on fire. The skin was torn and raw. She looked up and saw that one of the guards had grabbed her leash.

He threw his head back, releasing a childish laugh. It wasn't a sadistic laugh, but something much worse; it was as if he wasn't aware the impact of his actions. He just tightened his firm hold on the chain, and gave her another tug. She involuntarily rewarded him with squeal of pain.

"Gríso!" Ganondorf barked. Immediately, the smile was wiped from the monstrous guard's tan face. "No need for such animosity."

"Yes, Your Highness." He uttered, bowing his head. He flashed Zelda a smirk, but didn't pull on her chain. She clambered to her feet, glaring at her harasser. She turned towards her main captor, gathering up as much dignity as she could possibly muster by putting on a brave face.

"Release the boy, Nabooru." Ganondorf ordered, looking fairly amused.

To Zelda's relief, Nabooru dismounted Link, and danced aside. "Yes, sir, boss."

"Watch yourself." Ganondorf muttered, but gave her a small, playful smile. He slowly brought his eyes back to his prisoner. "I will give you a choice, Princess."

Zelda raised a brow. "Yes?"

Ganondorf placed his hands on his knees and grinned, sadistically. "I am aware that there will be _terrible_ rebellions. Your people have spirits like no other community I have seen." He glanced around the court and gave a chuckle. "Well, aside from my own."

The room gave out a few chuckles and hoots. Zelda glared.

"Your point?" Zelda breathed.

"Princess," Ganondorf chuckled. "your hero has no purpose to me. I would _greatly_ enjoy him suffering a slow, painful death."

Zelda shot a worried glance towards Link. Link merely scowled at the ceiling, still too weak to create a retort. His hands rested at his sides, palms facing upward.

"I must ask _again,_ " Zelda hissed. "what is your point?"

"Patience." Ganondorf rumbled, tapping a finger against his knee. "With all of this being addressed, I will offer to keep your precious hero alive. In fact, I will not just keep him alive, but I will ensure his safety. He will have food, water, shelter, and medical care for any wounds that may have been inflicted upon him."

"At what price?" The young woman questioned, boldly.

Ganondorf's smirk grew. He chuckled at her response, recalling the time when she was an innocent child that couldn't resist questioning his authority. "That's the best part. I want you to rule by my side in order to keep the rebellions at bay."

Zelda nearly choked on her own breath. Link gasped and attempted to stand, but his muscles betrayed him.

"How could you think that my presence would - "

"Why, Princess," Ganondorf interrupted her, giving her an irritated grimace. "if you're about to tell me that you would sacrifice your hero because of your own personal pride, I would absolutely be astounded."

Zelda closed her mouth, mechanically.

"The rebellions," The King continued. "will still happen. However, you're a face that make the people feel safer. If they feel they're in safer hands because you're keeping the _tyrant_ at bay, then I will be king of a more peaceful community, and I will have more subjects to rule. Less blood will be spilt. You shall be treated as an equal to myself, but if you speak out of turn or take liberties that aren't yours for the taking, let that blackened mark be a reminder of who's in control."

"I will not stop being your prisoner." Zelda stated, lifelessly.

"I was trying to put that _lightly_." Ganondorf scoffed, pleased in her surrender.

Zelda felt like she had been slapped. Perhaps her own execution would've been a better option, but it also would've been a more selfish choice. Her eyes fell to Link whose eyes found her own. He stared at her with despair, but dominating that was the level of trust he had for her. If she didn't do anything, he would die in a horrific way.

"I…" Zelda choked on her own syllable. "I accept."

Ganondorf released a small throat-laugh. "Nabooru, I believe our guest is in need of a bath, and a nicer cell."

Link closed his eyes as Nabooru grabbed his shoulders to start dragging him back to the dungeons.

"Please!" Zelda blurted out to Nabooru. The Gerudo woman paused, looking at the chained princess. "Be…careful with him."

To Zelda's surprise, Nabooru smiled, warmly, before dragging Link away. Zelda closed her diamond orbs as she placed one of her cuffed hands to her mouth. She didn't even react as her chains turned into black smoke. She barely felt a rough hand grab her by her arm. She had ruined Hyrule, yet she wasn't finished.


	3. Chapter 2

Her bedchambers…her sweet, comforting space was now invaded by Gerudo guards. The princess forced herself to bow her head towards one of them before he took the time to open up the door for her to enter. Her home was not her sanctuary anymore.

As she brought her attention back to her chambers, she couldn't help but gasp; it wasn't what she saw, but what she _didn't_ see that shocked her. To her awe and confusion, there was not a single object removed, broken, or changed. Everything, or at least from what she could tell, was exactly how she left it. She had actually thought that Ganondorf would've torn the place apart and change her room to _his_ liking in order to further break her spirit. For the moment, Zelda took comfort in the fact that her captor was a bit more respectable than to do something so savagely.

"Princess!" A voice gasped from behind her.

Zelda squealed in surprise, despite the gentleness of the voice. She turned on her heel to see Impa taking careful steps towards her.

"Impa?" Zelda asked, dumbfounded. She shook her head as though she were coming out of a daze. She was about to speak again when she noticed a very familiar looking black stain going across Impa's neck. "Oh my…"

"Oh, Zelda," Impa sighed, stopping before the princess. "What have they done to you?"

"Never mind me," Zelda brushed off Impa's concern. "what about you? Look at you…but they…did they harm you?"

"No," Impa muttered, brushing back her white hair to show off the black mark that stained her trachea. "not long after I helped you flee, they had me surrounded. I tried to fight them off, but one of them cut me across the throat! I thought I was going to die."

"But they marked you." Zelda concluded, involuntarily bringing her hand to her own neck.

Impa nodded, lowering her eyes. "They didn't harm me passed that. They knew I would behave from then on, and they were right." Malice leaked into Impa's voice. "Damn him… Ganondorf gained the Triforce of courage, and the Triforce of power. I can only imagine it'll be a matter of time until…"

Zelda's eyes fell to the floor as Impa trailed off. Her knees felt like rubber the longer she stood before the older woman. Knowing that she was Hyrule's last hope, she had to stay strong. She met Impa's sorrowful eyes.

"All is not lost." Zelda told Impa, reaching for her hands. "I'm still here. I have lost the battle, but I can still win the war. I may not be able to speak to the Goddesses anymore, but I swear I will not let Hyrule's story end here."

Impa placed a hand on Zelda's bruised cheek, rubbing her thumb down the soft skin, gingerly. "You always had a strong will, Your Highness. Ganondorf never frightened you even when he was so much stronger than you."

Zelda gave the woman a light smile before allowing her hands to fall back at her sides. "Wait here." She ordered, maneuvering around the woman towards her doors. She turned the golden knob and swung the door open only to be met by a pair of golden eyes.

"Ah!" A chipper voice greeted her. "Your Highness!"

"Nabooru…" Zelda breathed, feeling her heart struggle to get back up to pace. "You've startled me."

"My apologies!" The Gerudo woman replied. Up close, Zelda could truly admire this woman's beauty; her skin was a smooth coffee brown, contrasting to her vibrant red hair that was tied in a high ponytail. Her radiant eyes peered at Zelda through thick black lashes. "I just wanted to greet you."

"Greet me?" Zelda inquired.

"Of course." Nabooru giggled, as if to say _"why do you think that's so odd, silly?"_

"Oh." Zelda forced herself to respond. "Hello."

"You know, you don't have to be _too_ worried." Nabooru assured Zelda. "I know it was a bit barbaric downstairs, but Ganon sometimes needs a firm hand. He's like a child. It's not like you have to _marry_ him, or anything."

"Oh?" Zelda queried, now fairly interested.

"No." Nabooru continued. "In all honesty, a part of me had stopped by just to tell you that. I had a feeling you were worried that he would force you to become his queen for the public to quiet down."

"Then, what does he intend to do?" Zelda asked, allowing a bit of irritation to slip into her voice.

"Mostly, to just keep you hostage." Nabooru uttered, nonchalantly. "Hey, it's not my idea of a good time either, but his thought was that if your people knew that you were alive though in danger, they'd keep the ruckus down until he can come up with a more solid plan."

Zelda opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. Nabooru's response was a bit more than she had originally expected.

"I would like to see Link." Zelda stated, confidently.

Nabooru took a few steps back and placed her hands behind her back, gracefully. "It's your castle."

"Your 'boss' isn't going to care that the prisoner is wandering around unguarded?" Zelda asked, suspiciously.

"Where will you go?" Nabooru retorted. "Every nook and cranny of this castle is being watched…especially the dungeons. If you're smart, and I'm assuming that you are, you'll do well to remember that there's no possible escape route on the _inside._ "

Zelda nodded, mentally cursing herself. She glanced down at her chest, half expecting the black stain to have grown in size like a rash. Despite its disheartening appearance, it just sat on her chest like a leech, yet never expanding. "Nabooru….thank you."

Nabooru smiled at Zelda before trotting off down the corridor. The princess heaved a heavy sigh before taking insecure strides in the opposite direction. At this point, every part of Zelda's body began to ache. The adrenaline that pulsed through her veins had subsided and now gave way to the aftermath of being tossed and jerked around. Her hands played with her raw wrists as she carefully stepped down the stairwell.

Soreness sunk deep into her thighs as she reached the first landing. Her lethargic eyes burned as they shifted from side to side. Her calloced hands swelled from their labor. No matter what Zelda tried to think about, she couldn't distract herself completely from the pain. A few of the guards leered and taunted her, but she couldn't bring herself to jeer at them.

After fumbling down two more stairwells and three corridors, she reached her destination. Her shaking hands grabbed the metal handle and gave it a labored tug. As she entered the dungeons, looking down at the cells, she suddenly felt utterly… _alone._

"Your Highness," A guard greeted, nodding his head.

"I'm surprised you would use such a title for someone such as myself." Zelda mused, frowning in confusion. "I'd believe that you would be expecting me to be honoring _you_ instead."

The guard let out a hardy chuckle, resting his armored hands on his knees. Zelda nearly fell over in fear.

"Why, Princess," The guard began again. "we are but humble servants. Yes, our King has conquered this land, but we are not above you."

"Nor do we really want to be." Another guard chimed in. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. He took out a handkerchief from the pocket of his baggy pants and wiped his face dry. "Running a country is hard work. Not really something we could possibly think of managing by ourselves."

The other guard scoffed at the other's response.

"You're just saying it _that_ way because you're too nervous about people liking you." The first guard sniggered. He turned his attention to the young woman standing before him. "My name is Meltíta. That, over there, is Güro."

"Pleasure to meet you!" Güro nearly wheezed. "Oh, dear, King Ganondorf won't be pissed that we're getting chummy with the prisoner."

"Ah, grow up." Meltíta groaned, rolling his eyes. "If King Ganondorf has an issue with being civil towards our company, then he can personally take it up with me."

Zelda raised her brows at Meltíta's assertiveness. It was refreshing to see after all of the cruel gestures she had received earlier. Though this interaction was interesting, it was at this moment that her head started to feel like a cotton ball.

"I do wish to grow up." Güro argued. "I can't if I'm _dead_!"

"It's also nice," Zelda giggled, feeling a little loopy. "that you're speaking Hylian for me."

"Well," Meltíta replied, pensively. "rumor has it you can speak Gerudo, anyway. With that being said, it's more polite to speak in the company's native tongue as opposed to the host."

Zelda gave a polite smile before recalling why she was originally there.

"I wish to see Link." Zelda slurred as if she was speaking for the first time that day.

Meltíta gave a sympathetic smile to Zelda. He folded his hands behind his back and bowed his head. "Then, it does pain me to give you this news…yet in a way, it _is_ good news."

"What?" Zelda's brows stitched together in confusion. She stumbled backwards, slightly. She blinked a few times, trying to focus.

"Link is receiving medical treatment in the East Wing." Güro answered, craning his neck to make eye contact with the woman.

"Oh…" Zelda replied, disappointedly. "That _is_ good news, but I must know that he is okay."

"Your Highness," Meltíta purred, warmly. "I assure you that he's being given top quality treatment. He'll be better in no time! That's a guarantee."

Zelda felt hazy. She knew she wasn't thinking straight, but the urge to see her friend was overpowering.

"I must see Link." She whispered to herself. She placed her hand on the heavy door to leave. She was so weak that she had to put her weight on the metal surface in order for it to budge.

"Y-Your Majesty!" She heard one of the guards stammer, but they sounded too distant.

 _I have to find Link._ Her knees gave out, bones popping from the sudden impact.

"She's going down!"

She felt the stairs collide into her side, stabbing her ribs.

" _What is going on here?"_ She heard the great, mighty voice, but she didn't care that he was standing over her. She could barely see him, anyway. The darkness was consuming every corner of her vision.

 _Find…Link…_ Her eyes gave in to lethargy. Despite her effort to fight sleep, she knew this was yet another battle she was going to lose.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III.

 _Zelda knew she was dreaming. Her perception of reality had always been relatively strong since she started to have protheses during her unconscious hours. Even as she was surrounded by a sea of darkness, she felt no fear. Occasionally, faces and shadows would wander into her peripheral vision before dissipating into the gloom. She felt nothing. She was completely engulfed inside of her mind, yet felt nothing at all. Link meandered from the abyss and stopped directly in front of her. His shirt was still missing, but he looked significantly cleaner. He looked at her with agonizingly lachrymose eyes. His lips moved, but not a single sound could be heard._

 _That's when the silence became more apparent to Zelda; she heard the sound of Link's footsteps before stopped in front of her, but every other sound was gone. His lips moved like he was trying to beckon to Zelda. The young princess strained to hear him, but found that she couldn't move. Before she could register what was happening to herself, Link made a jerky movement with his torso. Zelda brought her attention back to her friend only to see he was laughing. Tears peaked at the corners of his eyes as he clutched his stomach. He looked like a little kid! Zelda didn't get the chance to ask why he was laughing because the blackness actively reached for him. The thick, inky tendrils pulled at his jocular dream version as he was plunged into the depths of her mind._

 _Zelda shook her head and brought a small hand to her temple. She massaged it lightly, trying to focus harder. The next visitor she received was her father. She tried to say his name, but to her horror, she found that she was silent too. Daltus gave her a sympathetic smile. His middle-aged face began to droop into an elderly man's face. It was like he was melting into a puddle, yet he didn't seem to mind._

 _The young woman screamed, yet not a single whisper came out. Daltus grew more deformed until he was nothing but goopy skin-bag. Not long after the fact, his remains blew away like dust. Angry tears streaked Zelda's face. She knew this meant the death of the old Era, and now here lay a new one. That's when Ganondorf appeared…except he wasn't as monstrous as before. He carried a gentle demeanor. He got down on one knee, bowed his head, and lowered his eyes to the ground. The corners of his lips curled upward into a content smile. He looked….peaceful._

 _Flowers began to bud around him. They burst open, blossoming into huge, beautiful blue, yellow, and pink blooms. Zelda placed a hand over her mouth in awe. Not since she was a little girl had she ever desired to reach out and touch that mahogany hair…those soft, rogue locks…_

 _Those petals faded into the darkness and consumed Ganondorf in a wave of blackness. Zelda bit her lip, awaiting the next apparition….but none came. After a few seconds of standing alone, confusion gripped Zelda's heart. She looked to her left. She looked to her right. There was nothing out there except an endless night._

 _Suddenly, an arm wound itself around Zelda's waist. She grit her teeth, knowing that the owner must have nothing but malicious intentions. She spun around to face the new arrival, expecting to see Ganondorf again, but was met by a much paler face._

 _"_ _Hello, Princess." His words stung her ears as he leaned close to her. Zelda pushed against his chest, but his arm now barred her back. His lips hovered close to her as though he were going to kiss her. His eyes flared, suggestively. "Remember me?"_

"Vaati."

"Who's Vaati?"

Zelda's eyes shot open. She jolted upright, heavily breathing. She shook like a frightened kitten. Her eyes darted back and forth; she was in the East Wing, lying on a spare bed.

"Easy!" Nabooru uttered, rushing towards the frightened princess. "Why don't you take a breath, and-"

"I had a dream." Zelda interjected, staring up at Nabooru. "About a sadistic man coming to this kingdom."

"That dream came a bit late." Nabooru uttered, allowing a playful chirp enter her voice. She gave Zelda a wink as she sat on the edge of her bed. "I joke. I do love my King, honestly. He's a bit spiteful at the worst of times, but - "

"A _different_ man!" Zelda cried, grabbing Nabooru's hand. "Please, Nabooru, maybe you don't understand. Another man is coming, and he's going to…"

Nabooru raised a brow, skeptically. "To…?"

"I…" Zelda trailed off, losing her train of thought. She tightened her grip on Nabooru as though relying on her for support. "I don't actually know."

"It was just a dream. Your magic has been detained." Nabooru sighed, giving Zelda a gentle pat. "I don't usually remember my dreams, but I do remember this one particular nightmare. I was falling down a flight of stairs for what seemed like an eternity, when suddenly this cucco - "

"Nabooru!"

"Can't I just finish a single thought?" Nabooru muttered to Zelda before turning her attention to the man hustling towards her. "Gríso?"

"Va tif e-énani bi." The gargantuan guard barked. He gave Zelda a sleazy glance before bringing his eye contact back to Nabooru. Zelda swallowed hard.

"Zafarüní." Nabooru groaned, yanking back her hands. Zelda whimpered as she lost her last bit of comfort. "I have to leave you now, Your Highness. Duty calls."

Nabooru stood and gave the guard a nasty look. "If for some reason, you became the second Gerudo man to ever exist, you would have been taught how to respect women, properly. I'd call you a nasty name, but in Gerudo, we don't have the need to accuse anyone of being a _pervert._ "

Zelda's jaw dropped to the floor, but the man seemed undeterred. She released a small laugh as the guard looked at Nabooru with absolute confusion.

"He didn't understand?" Zelda asked.

"Not a single word." Nabooru answered, barely moving her lips. "He lost his native tongue long ago. He can only speak Gerudo."

"Ah." Zelda murmured, dumbly.

"Before I go," Nabooru continued. "I want to tell you that Link will be in here, shortly. He will be escorted by a few guards, so you won't be alone with him. However, he's in much better spirits and is healing, quickly."

"He is?" Zelda leaned forward, excitedly.

"Very much so." Nabooru chirped. "My boss is a man of his word."

Abruptly, Nabooru turned and walked side-by-side with the guard out the great, double doors. Zelda flopped herself back down onto her bed. Her mind had calmed itself down. She hadn't had nightmares about Vaati in years, and compared to Ganondorf, she was never somebody that made her tremble with fear. She knew Vaati was no fool and was a very dangerous individual, but she _also_ knew it would be Ganondorf who would rise above him.

The double doors swung open.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, grinning. She jolted upward, only to be met by a pair of golden eyes. "King Ganondorf…"

"Princess," He greeted in a petulant voice. He folded his hands behind his back as he stalked towards a chair near her bed, not taking his eyes off of her. He looked like a lion sizing up a smaller lion. "I see you're much better."

"I believe I am." Zelda said, politely. "I'm not quite sure what happened."

"I've spoken with Impa," He leaned back in his chair with a pensive expression. "and she tended to you for the few hours you have slept. She explained to me that you were merely overworked and stressed. Your brain needed to be rebooted."

"That makes sense." Zelda replied, monotonously. "I've had a very month."

Ganondorf snickered and rubbed his brow. "Yes, I imagined that would be the case."

Zelda contemplated telling Ganon about her dream, but his cockiness made her pride burn with fury. She couldn't stand his casual attitude about conquering Hyrule. She turned her head away from the King so he wouldn't see her face turn red.

"I thought you were Link." She sighed, disappointedly. "Nabooru said he would be here."

"She spoke out of turn." Ganondorf growled. "I've placed Link in the care of a few of my guards. He, too, has a lot of stress running through his body. He's been asleep for the passed ten hours."

Zelda grunted in acknowledgement.

"King Ganondorf," Zelda made sure that no venom seeped into her words as she spoke. "he will be okay, right? You won't let anything bad happen as long as I'm loyal to you."

A gentle weight was pressed against her thigh. She blinked and turned her head back to Ganon; he had placed a reassuring hand on her, looking down as if he was trying to pay her some sort of respect.

"You have my word." His low voice rumbled in her ear like a purr. She had the desire to close her eyes and let that vibration fill her mind, but she quickly shook off the sensation.

This man was different from the one she had seen earlier; he was gentle and genuine as oppose to the snarling, sadistic king that sat in her brother's throne. Ganondorf removed his hand from her.

"Thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"As I've said before," Ganondorf muttered, fairly amused by her response. "he's worth more alive to me now, than dead."

She begrudgingly nodded before laying back down. "Are you staying?"

Ganondorf shook his head. "I have other affairs to attend to." He stood from his chair and strolled towards the door. "I'll have Impa tend to you."

Zelda yawned and laid her head on the pillow. She pulled the blankets up to her chin. She figured the best thing about Ganondorf taking over Hyrule was that she didn't have to worry that Ganondorf might take over Hyrule.

She laughed at her own joke before, once again, sleep claimed her.


	5. Author's Note

Hi, guys, I know I'm really late on getting this new chapter posted.

I'm actually in the process of moving, so it'll take a bit of time. I'm so sorry, but I'll be up and running very soon! Thanks for the support!

-The Scarlet Force


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter IV.

 _Zelda's heart skipped as darkness engulfed her again. She could smell smoke in the distance. She choked back a sob as she remembered her beloved kingdom falling to Ganondorf. She wiped her eyes as she tried to catch a glimpse of the apparitions that danced just beyond her line of sight. Finally, one loomed over to her._

 _"_ _Hello, Princess." The figure materialized into Vaati. "Or maybe that title isn't quite as fitting."_

 _"_ _I am still a princess." Zelda calmly corrected. "I would be a queen if -"_

 _"_ _If there wasn't an invasion." Vaati interjected, smirking. "A little girl is still a little girl."_

 _"_ _Why must you be in my dream?" Zelda crowed, aghast that her brain would show her something so…unnecessarily cruel. "You can't be here. I'm blocked off from all mental communication."_

 _"_ _Loop holes, Beautiful." Vaati hummed, smugly. "They didn't count on a counter curse. Funny thing is it only works when I'm around. And I wouldn't fret, dear. I'm very near."_

 _Zelda shook her head. She grimaced at the very thought of Vaati being able to contact her. "Why?" She nearly gagged. She was disgusted that someone as vile as Vaati has come to torment her during this depressing age._

 _"_ _Darling," Vaati purred, cynically. "aren't you tired of being a prisoner? Don't you want your people to be free?"_

 _Zelda stared at Vaati, suspiciously. She narrowed her eyes, but she didn't dare speak yet. She knew she ought to choose her next words wisely. She analyzed the situation; the role of a princess is to train to be a queen. Once queen, she must do what's best for the nation, as they look to her for protection. However, if someone were to overthrow the ruler, the job of the second in command never ends. People were still looking to her, but she knew she had falsely believed they would be strong enough to protect her. She swallowed, hard._

 _"_ _I do." She forced herself to speak._

 _Vaati's grin grew for a split second before disappearing completely. He hissed in frustration. "Someone's coming." He whispered to her. He licked his lips and gave her a suggestive glance. "Until next time, Princess."_

Zelda woke with a start. Her body lurched upward in her bed as her eyes shot open.

"Whoa!" A familiar voice rang out. "Easy there!"

"Nabooru?" Zelda almost felt relieved. "You're back again?"

The redheaded woman strode, confidently, to Zelda. "I was ordered to lead you to the Main Hall. I'd presume you're fairly hungry."

Zelda choked to bile. The thought of having to sit down and have a conversation with her captors was too much for her to bear. Nabooru caught onto Zelda's apprehension, and sighed heavily. As a simple adviser, she couldn't provide Zelda with any form of definitive comfort.

"You know," Nabooru continued. "he's not as terrifying as he wants everyone to believe. He's… _technically_ possessed, but he tries his best to be decent and respectable."

"I forgot murder was respectable." Zelda groaned. Her stomach growled, loudly. She rubbed her abdomen, carefully; it was about as empty as it could get. Nausea was starting to kick in now that she was conscious. She felt disgusting. Beads of sweat covered the top of her forehead. "Perhaps some food would be good…but may I ask for a bath?"

Nabooru nodded, smirking. "You do smell of something foul."

Zelda shot Nabooru a dirty look, but one whiff of her chest made her take back the playful gesture. "Yes."

"Follow me, Princess." Nabooru snorted, standing tall.

Zelda gingerly removed the covers from her aching body and stood on her wobbly feet. She couldn't believe how weak she had become. She tried to walk as gracefully as possible, but she was so feeble that she couldn't focus. She often found herself tripping over her own feet.

Nabooru stepped aside, allowing Zelda into the washroom. "I'll grab some proper attire when you're finished."

Zelda raised a brow. "I can make it downstairs on my own."

"Forgive me," Nabooru rolled her eyes. "but my orders were to take you downstairs, personally."

Zelda grimaced, but said nothing. She had a mission to clean herself up, and that was what she was going to do. As she stripped, she wound up unconsciously putting her Triforce-marked hand to her cursed mark. She rubbed the small piece of flesh, mindlessly. She drew water for her bath, and forced herself to remove her hand from her chest. She couldn't explain it, but it was as though her piece was trying to claw the curse straight off of her.

The young princess slipped into the warm water, carefully. She gingerly cleansed her bruised regions, and roughly exfoliated her chest. Eventually, something took over her. Tears fell down her face as she began to claw her chest like she could remove the tainted skin, but all she did was burn her flesh. She bit her lip as the tears continued to streak her cheeks. Her hands buried themselves in her scalp, gripping the fine brown hairs. She bit her bottom lip to stifle her cries.

She fell deeper into the water. She could smell the ash being removed from her body. The coppery smell of blood was being washed away like nothing had ever happened. The dirt under her nails was disappearing in the soapy water. Lastly, her dusty hair was being restored to its natural oak color. However, the tears wouldn't leave her face. She knew she could drown herself right then and there, but again, she knew her kingdom would definitely fall if she didn't bother to try to fight.

Reluctantly, she stood from the dirty water. She combed her hair back, away from her face. Nabooru had placed a lovely dark blue dress just passed the door. After dressing herself and fixing her hair so that it wouldn't drip over her shoulders, she emerged from the washroom.

"Lovely." Nabooru cooed. She spun on her heel and began to lead Zelda down the stairs into the Main Hall.

A fire illuminated the room with a vibrant glow. Everything was decorated with Gerudo colors. A few guards stood by the main entrances. Nabooru gave them a friendly nod before she escorted Zelda to her chair at the table. To the young princess's surprise, there wasn't a single sign of Ganondorf.

"Won't our new King be joining us?" Zelda asked, trying to prevent venom from sneaking into her voice.

Nabooru shrugged. "He'll be along, I promise. He has some things he would like to discuss with you." She reached across the table and grabbed a small roll. She didn't bother slicing it open, and instead used her delicate fingers to pry it open. "He has a thing for perfect timing."

"But he's late." Zelda argued.

"No," Nabooru continued. "we're just early. I'd assume he's…."

Zelda noted Nabooru's sudden hesitance. She didn't like the way she trailed off in her sentence as though Nabooru was censoring herself.

"He's…" Nabooru's prospective answered was then spurned by the sound of much larger footsteps. She blushed and bit into her food. The guards bowed, indicating the presence of the king himself.

Zelda closed her eyes in frustration. She couldn't possibly bear to face him yet, but she forced herself to sit straighter in her chair.

"Good evening, Nabooru." He greeted, politely.

"Good evening." She tried to say, but her mouth was too full for it to come out properly.

Zelda heard his footsteps maneuver around the back of her chair so he could sit perpendicularly to her at the head of the table. He sat down, gracefully. The light of the fire almost seemed to make him appear more…human.

His golden eyes met hers at once.

"Good evening, Princess." He mumbled. There wasn't a single hint of sarcasm or malice. He almost uttered the words like an insecure little boy. The dismal presence seemed to lower the more he sat before her.

"Good evening." She replied as kindly as she could. She gave him an incredulous look, but shook it off before he decided to burn her again. She began to look towards the corners of the room, wondering if he was being so kind because something was lurking in the darkness, preparing to skin her alive. She quickly shook off that thought. How silly could she be?

"I…hope you slept well." He continued, starting to serve himself. At this point, he was refusing to make eye contact with her. Zelda didn't mind too much, and began to mimic his actions. She was pretty hungry.

"Thank you." The replied like an intrepid hero. She started to wonder what Link would do in this situation. She opened her mouth to ask him about Link, but decided against it. With any luck, she'll find a way to visit him on her own. That's when Vaati reentered her mind. A chill ran down her spine as she remembered his laughter. "I've had bad dreams."

Ganondorf froze in his seat, giving her a skeptical look. "How does that concern me?"

"It….doesn't." She concluded. She argued that if Vaati was truly connecting with her through her mind, then it's better if Ganon remains oblivious. Link and she could handle Vaati. "It was merely a musing."

"I see." He grunted. "I would like to discuss the means of saving the lives of your people."

Zelda perked up in her seat. "Yes?"

"You need to have them support me." He said, glaring into her eyes. "I will have to require your assistance. The majority of your people will have to remain where they are, or there will be plenty of blood on this land."

Zelda's mouth had ran dry. She nodded, allowing her eyes to roam over to the fire. Nabooru shoved a forkful into her mouth, awkwardly.

"What will you have me do?" Zelda asked, monotonously.

"Host a town meeting." Ganondorf ordered. "Have them listen to you. Tell them I will gladly have them live. I'll even let them prosper….if they obey my command. There will be no other options. I will kill every single living soul that gets in my way."

Zelda gulped. She couldn't deny she was utterly terrified. She was never a coward, and she had always fought with an iron fist. However, captors were captors, and she had to do what was best for her people. For now, that meant listening to her worst enemy.

"I will." She stated, flatly.

Ganondorf raised a brow at her. "Not going to fight me?"

"No." Her voice was so detached from her face that Ganondorf could swear she was nothing but a puppet…again.

"No insults or threats?" He probed, folding his hands.

"Not a one." She assured him, meeting his eyes. Silent determination lurked just beneath those azure orbs.

His eyes glazed themselves over her body before meeting her eyes again. He leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at her. Without warning, he stood up from his chair, and grabbed her by the arms.

Zelda nearly cried out in surprise, but she silenced herself. She found herself a few inches off the ground as he made sure his face was close to hers. She whimpered in pain as his grip tightened around her arms.

"What're you-"

"I know you're up to something, aren't you?" He stated. A smirk grew upon his lips. He stared down at the tiny princess. She was quite the beautiful yet spiteful thing. He had always admired her spirit. Even as it was being crushed by him when he forced her to do his bidding, she was a strong, willful spirit. Even as he held her in his arms, trying to frighten her, he had nothing but admiration for her. "Give it your best shot." He whispered before dropping her.

Zelda fell to the ground, landing with an " _Oof._ " She felt one of his hands caress the side of her cheek. It was…oddly warm and soft. He didn't help her up, though. She stood as he began to make his exit, leaving the poor princess absolutely stunned.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter V.

Zelda spent the rest of the night thinking. Her nimble fingers drummed her desk, frustratedly. She tried to prioritize, but every time she thought she had a reliable plan, another priority would pop into her head and tarnish her scheme like a tent in the rain. Eventually, her depression-spiral grew more ponderous and heavy. Her emotions were muffled. Zelda mused how it felt like she was a floating body in the water after a massive storm, barely alive yet not struggling for life. She inhaled a long, heavy breath before releasing it.

"Link will have to wait, tonight." She affirmed, thinking about her friend. She placed a hand to her temple, knocking the knuckle against the small groove. How long had it been since she had felt her own delicate skin, clean and unscathed? "But tomorrow can't. How will I make an announcement?"

Her plight expanded like a mold-ridden sponge the more she considered the ratio between those who have died dead and those who were traitors. Who would be left to carry out a single rebellion? The question resonated in her mind, throwing millions of smaller questions around. If any were left, how strong were they? What did the village look like now? How many of her people were even still alive? She averted her eyes to the window.

"Vaati." The name stung her lips. "Yet another thing I have to worry about."

Her head spun. She was strong enough to carry her own, she knew. There was no way she was going to roll over and give up, but when her kingdom was ruled by one mad man, what could she possibly do to stop another mad man from coming in and taking over as well? It would take all of her strength to take Ganondorf down from his thrown _alone._

 _As if Vaati be strong enough to take on Ganon._ She inwardly scoffed. _That certainly begs the question: who's the greater fool? The fool, or the fool that follows him?_

A bitter smirk crossed her lips. She wasn't worried since Ganon could just crush Vaati under his boot. Then again, Ganondorf still wouldn't have budged from his position of power if that were the case. She ran her palm across her cheek, mindlessly. She rose to her feet and peered outside the stained glass window, straining her eyes to see passed the bright color; a garrison had positioned itself around the castle. Each female warrior stood with spears and swords in their hands, ready for any enemy creature to approach.

She couldn't say she was disgusted or disturbed; she was actually amused by the sight. The soldiers appeared to guard each other, even flashing each other reassuring glances. Even with her limited vision, she could still see the stars pierce the sky. No matter who ruled the kingdom, the stars would still shine in the darkest of nights. Zelda stepped away from the window, trying to collect her thoughts again. It was a bit late for her, but that didn't matter. She had stayed up later before as a child.

After pacing back and forth, she came to the sad conclusion that she couldn't change her world without first changing the way she thought of her situation. A muffled scream snapped her back to reality.

"Good Goddesses!" Zelda gasped, instinctively clutching her chest. She turned towards the window where the scream evolved into a bark.

"Stop, Prisoner!" An aggressive voice bellowed from outside.

Zelda dashed over to the window. Through the colored glass, she could make out a young man dash out into the night with a sword and shield by his sides. The Gerudo guards started to chase the runaway, but the leader of them came to an abrupt halt.

"Let him go." Zelda could hear her order the rest of them. The other guards cocked their heads to the side and let out frustrated whines, but eventually slumped back into position. "He's too weak to get very far, and no where to run. His friends are all dead."

Zelda's heart fell to her stomach. Without a moment's hesitation, she opened her chamber doors and dashed down the corridor. Despite her fast legs, she felt like she was running in slow motion. Everything around her became blurs of colors and hollow noises. Her chest burned with each huffing breath of the thin, dry air.

A strong arm managed to slam itself across Zelda's waist like a bar. Her chest expelled the air, causing her to gag and wheeze.

"No, Zelda!" A voice warned her. "You mustn't!"

"Impa, please!" Zelda wheezed, struggling against Impa. "I need to see him!"

"It'll be better this way." Impa assured Zelda, gritting her teeth as she continued to restrain the young princess. "Don't ruin this chance he has to save us!"

"He'll die!" Zelda argued. Tears welled around her eyes at the thought of seeing Link's lifeless corpse in a wheelbarrow.

"There's nothing we can do right now." Impa choked out, releasing her arms. "Worry about yourself right now."

Zelda stopped her attempt to reach the door. She sighed, calming herself down.

"Link…my friend…" She breathed, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this alone."

"You're never alone, Zelda." Impa rested a hand on the young princess's shoulder. "Your Highness, you appear in all of your splendor every day. You have captured the hearts of many and still have wonder in the hearts of those too afraid to say so. You won't ever have to be afraid."

"I kept screwing up." Zelda uttered in a shaky voice. "This was supposed to be my brother's job, not mine!"

"Yet not even your brother could've stopped this." Impa assured her. "Sometimes, bad people just get what they want."

"That's very black and white." Zelda spun on her heel to meet her maid's eyes. "I've never enjoyed the term 'bad people.'"

"I know." Her maid nearly chuckled. "But with all of the complex ideas that may be running through your mind, this is an easily understood concept."

The princess placed a hand to her head. "I have to carry on."

Impa removed her had from Zelda's shoulder. "And carry on you will."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter VI.

Zelda stood in front of her people, wringing her hands as though she were washing them clean. The sun beat down on her face, keeping any shadows from dancing along her delicate skin. The people of Hyrule stood nervously as guards surrounded them. All she had to do was say a few words of encouragement and step away, but she might as well have been stating her own eulogy.

"People of Hyrule," she began with a firm voice. Silence fell upon the few that had dared to speak with anticipation. Not a single bird chirped, nor an insect croak.. The only sound that could be heard over the sound of Zelda's controlled breathing was the sound of the wind through the trees. "Times have truly changed, there's no denying that. I don't believe there's anyone more at fault than myself."

A hum of voices spread across the fidgeting public, but none rose their voice.

"We are under new management, for the moment." She continued, placing her hands at her side. "Until further notice, our allegiance shall be sworn to Ganondor-"

" _Scum!_ " A voice cried out. The crowd fell back into silence as a small child came into view. He had dirty blond hair and a tattered tunic.

"Why do you shame me?" Zelda questioned, instinctively grabbing her hands behind her back.

"You speak to us as though you were ever a queen!" He shrieked. Nobody stopped him or payed him any mind. "You shouldn't have ever been our leader! You weren't meant to be!"

Zelda gasped.

"Marlius?" Zelda shook her head, trying to refocus her attention onto him.

"You're not a real leader, and you never will be." He jeered.

Something rough fell around Zelda's shoulders. It weighed enough to make her balance falter until it tightened around her throat. Her hands clawed as she felt the object choke her. It was a noose.

"Marli-" She tried to scream, but her voice was drowned out by the sensation of air being trapped inside her esophagus. She couldn't make a single sound. She tried to exhale the air in her lungs but to know avail.

Her fingernails scraped against her tender flesh until her neck was red and raw. She looked down only to see that she was standing on some sort of platform. She had no time to react before she found herself falling into inky blackness as a pair of white hands opened to catch her.

Zelda shot up in bed. Beads of sweat fell from her forehead. The moonlight crept through her window, spotlighting her position in bed. Her chest heaved dramatically like ocean waves. Her fist pounded the side of her bed in frustration. Her eyelids slammed shut as her other hand dug deep into the roots of her hair.

"No." She growled to no one in particular. "No, no, no."

She leapt off of her bed and marched over to her chamber doors. She violently opened them, nearly harming herself as the heavy doors gained enough momentum to slam into the wall parallel to them. Angry tears fell down the Princess's face as she ran down the corridor.

"Your Highness!" A familiar voice rang out.

"Don't you dare call me that, Meltita!" She didn't bother to slow her pace until she reached a set of doors. She yanked on the handle, but to no avail. She tried again, but the doors still wouldn't budge. Her wise and graceful nature gave way to a kind of animosity she didn't know she had. She pounded both of her fists against the door, along her full body weight to follow, but the doors remained shut. A pair of footsteps calmly came up behind her.

"Ganondorf has given a curfew for, shall we say, 'visiting hours'?" His snide voice resonated around the hall.

"I'm going insane." Zelda nearly chuckled at the idea. She wiped away the few tears that rested on her cheeks.

"Yes, that sounds about right." The guard admitted. Zelda could hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Quite appropriate, too."

Zelda straightened her back; it was the simplest of actions, yet it felt as though it was one of the hardest things she could've possibly done in that given moment. She cleared her throat and placed a hand to her lips as though she were going to blow a kiss. She glanced down at herself to ensure she still appeared presentable in some form. Armored feet slid themselves next to her own.

"You know," Meltíta began, calmly. "when I was about the size of a cuccoo, I used to have the worst fits. We never had enough water or food, and when that desert sun would hit you the right way, oh great Goddesses above!" He chuckled. A hand brushed under Zelda's chin, forcing her to look up. He bowed his head to meet her eyes.

"Yes?" She prodded for him to continue.

"The sun was my greatest enemy." He continued. "It was like having a boss that would horsewhip you if you ran thirty seconds slow… and by 'horsewhip' I mean it would beat you until you passed out. However, I couldn't stop. It broke me in ways you wouldn't believe. It broke all of us."

"I'm terribly sorry." Zelda professed, hiding her panic that his story was only causing her to spiral further.

"Well, one night, the wind started to howl louder than usual." He rolled his eyes as though he were following the pattern of the breeze. "In the desert, the weather at night almost always drops below freezing. On this particular night, I ran out of the hut and started to scream louder than the wind. I was honestly competing with the wind!"

Zelda chuckled. She tried to glance away, but Meltíta held her head so firmly that her right cheek started to squish.

"And ten rut?" She asked, feeling Meltíta's thumb press hard enough to distort her words. He released his grip a tiny bit.

"Once I couldn't scream anymore, I came back inside and actually fell right to sleep." He explained. "A breakdown can be appropriate, you know. After all you've been through, of course."

Zelda scoffed. "Why must you and Impa coddle me? You tell me to persevere but persevere through what?"

"There's more to a life than you might think." Meltíta assured her. "Even Ganon can appreciate that. Had he not, he would've murdered you years ago."

Zelda pawed her right hand. "I don't suppose you could let me wander the grounds for a bit, could you?"

The guard pursed his lip. "I really shouldn't since Ganondorf doesn't like having unauthorized personnel wander the castle while he sleeps."

The young princess nodded. She was about to go back to her room when she felt something jolt her arm back. "Pardon?" She queried, glancing back.

"I have a thought." The guard chuckled.

She opened her mouth to question him further, but she found herself being dragged down the hall before she could even form a proper question in her mind. She laughed, nervously. His grip was so tight that she wondered if she was going to actually be taken to be executed behind Ganondorf's back.

"Gee, we sure are moving fast." She hinted as she carefully followed him down a spiral staircase. "Care to clue me in on your plan?"

"Of course, Ma'am." He chirped, dragging her down one dimly lit hallway after another. A few guards flashed them confused glances but lost interest fairly quickly. "Ganondorf appreciates the wits of others and will grant them a courtesy if you can impress him. His guards," he paused to glance back at her. "me included, often act as his eyes and ears."

They stopped at the dungeon door. He spun on a heel with a smug grin painted on his face.

"Since you snooped down into the dungeon, Ganondorf set up a few traps to prevent a break in." Meltíta explained. "But there are ways to get around them."

"I assure you I'm paying attention." Zelda probed, raising a brow.

"What I want you to do is quite si-" He stopped mid-sentence. He placed a hand to his chin. "It's…it's…."

"Anything _but_ simple." Zelda finished his sentence.

"Perhaps." He admitted, placing his hand back down. His armor left a grease stain on his chin. "

"Sir, you have…" She gestured to his chin, wiggling her finger.

"A what?" He asked, grimacing at the hand that remained near his neck. "If you're going to strangle me, I will have to take that as an assault and find you in violation of Code 3.5 -"

"Nothing." Zelda shook her head, placing her hand back at her side. She raised a suspicious brow at his armor. Armor typically needed to be greased in order to stay shiny, but any self respecting soldier would know when enough was enough for their own safety. "How many traps?"

"I am not at liberty to say." He sighed, disappointedly. "No two challenges will be the same. Good luck, Your Highness." With that, he unlocked the door and allowed her to enter.

The second she set foot into the dungeon hall, she heard the door quietly begin to close. The smell of mildew and grime became incredibly potent after she took a few steps. A monotonous noise echoed down the halls coming in fixed intervals.

"Nothing more than a little water dripping." Zelda assured herself. "Like hands on a clock."

 _Blood dripping down an hourglass._

A shiver ran down Zelda's spine. Her anxiety must've been getting the best of her. Moonlight shone through the tiniest of windows, leaking onto the narrow cobblestone hallway. Water spilt across the ground from seemingly nowhere. She took one small step forward.

The ground rumbled. She leapt back in surprise as the floor that once laid before her crumbled into the ground, leaving a giant gap between her and the other side of the hall. She looked left and right, hoping that the cells would be unlocked so she could get across, but although they were empty, they were also bolted shut.

She gritted her teeth. There was no way a simple puzzle was going to get her to turn around. She quickly started searching through piles of hay and debris for something she could use as a key. The hay was too brittle and the rocks were too bulky. She chucked a handful of straw in frustration, but the straw simply floated to the ground despite her violent gesture.

She sat on the edge of the crevice, angrily drumming her fingers against her elbows. Her lips pinched together and she wrinkled her nose. She straightened her leg to get a more accurate measurement. Though the measurement was shoddy and relatively inaccurate, she knew by the Goddesses that there was no way she would be able to step across. If she jumped it, she would surely fall. Her leg fell back next to its partner.

"Okay, so I can't go around it, step across it, or jump it." She spoke aloud. She took another look around the room. Her eyes fell upon a high-reach pole. "That's it!" She snatched the pole and said a mental prayer. With a few confident strides, she dug the bottom of the pole into the ground. She felt the metal in her hands attempt to break free with one simple jerk, but that just prompted her to kick off the ground. She worried about the pole moving at a diagonal, yet to her astonishment, she found herself moving through the air with such a force that her feet nearly touched the ceiling. Her heart jumped with joy, but that joy was quickly tarnished when she found herself headed straight for the opening of the crevice.

"No, no, please!" She pleaded clinging to the pole. She reached a hand out for the edge, successfully capturing it. She cried out in pain as the stone scraped and cut her hand. In other other hand, she still had the pole. In her panic, she realized there was only one thing she could do. She flipped the pole around so the hook side faced up. With all of the courage she could muster, she hooked the pole to the side of the edge and allowed half of her weight to fall on it. Once assuring herself it was safe, she grabbed onto the pole with both hands. She grunted as she climbed up the pole and hoisted herself up onto the other side of the crevice.

"I did it." She gasped, wiping a few drops of sweat from her brow. She turned around, clumsily, only to reveal that the hallway had suddenly been extended. Ganondorf must've charmed it so he could play his little games for a little while longer. "No two challenges will be the same either."


	9. Chapter 7

The light of the moon continued to reflect off of the unforgiving cobblestone beneath Zelda's feet. Her injured hand, dirty and beaten, began to throb as the adrenaline from her jump started to subside. Her aching appendage began to burn as though it were being brought into a warm room after being left out during a blizzard. This sort of fiery pain was only rivaled by the scabs on her wrist that had been strained and stretched beyond their limits. Her bare feet were now swollen and battered, but she knew she couldn't rest. Despite her apprehension, she pressed on with the pole still in her tenacious grip.

Be that as it may, she still would've killed for a breather. The stench of anxious sweat plagued her nightgown. She could hardly stand to smell herself now that the excitement that had once pulsed through her veins died down.

Suddenly, three steel doors came into view. Zelda's heart skipped a beat as she zealously limped over to them, using the pole as a sort of walking stick. She knew she wasn't free, but it meant she could stop torturing her aching feet for even just a few moments. There was an engraving on the center door: a Gerudo riddle.

"'Forward you'll go,'" Zelda translated to herself under her breath. "'if you open this door, but a mirage will show where you've been before. Open the door and forward you'll race, but a deception will hold you right in place. Open a door, for I show three. Two aren't real, so which will it be?'"

It wasn't much of a riddle alone, but Zelda knew the deception itself was the riddle. As arbitrary as Ganondorf was, he wasn't the kind of man that wouldn't give his victims a fighting chance. After all, his arrogance had beseeched even Zelda's expectations.

She took careful, barely-functional strides to the leftmost door. This door was beautifully crafted with light speckled textures and oddly protruded stripes going down the door. In the middle, there were two circles horizontally parallel to each other. Warmth radiated from the door, beckoning Zelda to open it. The dank, revolting dungeon was surprisingly cold, and feeling the warmth caress her skin was so inviting. She lightly swept her fingers across the two circles before retracting her hand.

She jumped when the door seemed to _hiss_ at her after she removed her hand. She regained her composure and headed towards the rightmost door. Smooth curves interlocking each other in random areas.

She returned to the middle door. To her surprise, the poem was gone. Instead, it was decorated with engraved vines and flowers. In the center was a single sharp-edged spiral, shining in the moonlight. Despite the wave of coolness that brushed against her from the door, she resisted the urge to touch it. Zelda took a step back, bowing her head.

Although she couldn't contact her Goddess, she still prayed she had understood the riddle correctly. Choosing the wrong door would result in her returning to the start of the dungeon or being trapped in this inundate chamber of gloom. But choosing the correct door would allow her to move forward.

The question wasn't what would happen; the question was of which door was special. She placed her hand on the door before her but quickly removed it. Again, the door before her released a hiss. She frowned before limping back over to the rightmost door and doing the same thing. The hissing sound came again. All three doors had a very interesting reaction. Unfortunately, the only conclusion she could draw was that with each touch, the reality behind them was being formed. When she removed her hand, the reality slipped away.

It didn't take her long to figure out that each door truly represented each Goddess: Din, Nayru, and Farore. She contemplated the history of the land, trying desperately to get inside the head of her deranged captor to see what he could've meant.

"Forward, you'll go." She repeated to herself, attempting to see through Ganondorf's eyes. "Forward, you'll…"

Din was responsible for creating the rich, red dunes that Ganondorf had called home. Door number one couldn't have been correct. Nayru was more closely related to Zelda, but now that he had conquered Hyrule, Zelda assumed Nayru's door would only keep Zelda trapped in this dungeon. Not to mention, in the riddle, it used the phrase "right in place," which could've been a hint or possibly a double entendre. Farore's door was the only one left. However, she didn't fully trust herself.

How could she? So much was at stake for her to slip up.

 _Would answering a riddle keep you from fearing the monsters in the dark?_ She cynically thought to herself. Even if she succeeded in answering this riddle, what would be waiting for her behind the correct door?

"Please." She prayed to herself. She placed her hand on the middle door, feeling neither heat nor coolness from it. She pushed, watching the edges of the door slip into abyssal darkness. "Great Goddesses, please…"

Ganondorf scowled as he stared out his window. He watched as his horrifying creations leapt from the ground outside and fumbled over each other. His guards, still as statues, kept their chins up and their vigil strong.

"Fools." He finally uttered, venomously.

"Beg your pardon?" Nabooru responded from across the room. She had been busy studying Hyrule's trading patterns for the passed several hours.

"I include myself in that sentiment." Ganondorf grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "All fools."

"Is this about the prisoner's escape?" Nabooru inquired, furrowing her brows.

"Of course it is!" Ganondorf bellowed, turning on a heel to face his second in command. The ghost of his bravado still lingered."I have faced the boy many times. I know how precarious holding him has been."

"Slippery, to say the least." Nabooru replied, pondering the last time she had faced Link herself. She held no personal grudge against Link, but couldn't deny that by making her superior bear his fists at him, Link had made her life incredibly more hectic.

"I should've been smarter." Ganondorf growled to himself. "But we can't let anyone else know what a blow this has been. This matter has to be dealt with discreetly."

Nabooru straightened herself from her hunched over position and crossed the room until she found herself tilting her chin to look into his eyes. "We still have the upper hand."

"I don't know how long that will last." He mumbled, crossing his arms. His golden eyes shifted away from her in discomfort. "Our leverage against Zelda has been significantly reduced."

"He's still out there." Nabooru argued. "He can't make it very far, either. He escaped before we could provide him with food or water. The little dimwit didn't bother to allow us to nurture him back to even _half_ the state he was in before, so how far could he have possibly gone?"

"My experience with the boy," Ganondorf turned back towards his window, leaving enough room for Nabooru to peer out with him. "is that he never stays injured for very long. No matter what I do. That fact _alone_ must be kept in the dark, attentively."

"Well," Nabooru started, cautiously stepping next to him. "I have sent forth an indefatigable hunter; they wish to aid us in finding him."

"Not to kill him, I presume." Ganondorf almost felt sick to his stomach that those words had to come out of his mouth. Nothing would've made him happier than seeing Link on his knees, begging for his life.

"Of course not." Nabooru assured him, placing her hands on her hips. It was less of a defensive gesture and more of a symbol of absolute confidence. "Don't you worry about a thing, Your Highness."

Ganondorf scoffed at the way the nickname escaped Nabooru's lips, but cracked an amused smile. Nabooru mimicked his actions and threw him a look that assured him she wouldn't be calling him that very often. Before too long, his smile wavered back into a firm scowl.

"Seems like I've been stuck in a cacophony of both screams and cheers." Ganondorf uttered. "Then again, had I not have both, I'd question if I stood for anything at all."

Nabooru didn't reply, causing the king to glance down at her. Instead of staring at the small fleet below, she stared at the stars. From where she stood, it almost felt like the stars were winking at her every time she moved her eyes.

"It's odd." She mused, squinting. She placed a few tan digits to her lips in a delicate form of concentration. "The stars aren't as bright here as they are back at home."

As her companion followed her line of sight, he too had to admit that stars didn't glimmer nearly as brightly. The moon, however, acted as the center piece of the night; her proud glow broke through the darkness in a brilliant display of natural beauty.

Ganondorf responded with a low grunt. "You said you have sent a hunter. What is their name?"

Nabooru snorted. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."


End file.
